Hashirama Senju
Allgemeines Hashirama Senju war das Oberhaupt des Senju-Clans und der spätere Shodai Hokage von Konohagakure. Er hatte ein Kekkei Genkai, mit dem er das Wasser-Element mit dem Erd-Element verbinden konnte und so ein völlig neues kreieren: das Mokuton. Damit erschuf er eine völlig neue Art von Jutsus und hatte die Fähigkeit, Bijuus zu kontrollieren. Seine Ehefrau war der erste Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi und sein Bruder war der Nidaime Hokage. Erscheinung Hashirama Senju war ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit schwarzen Augen und schwarzen, langen Haaren. In seiner Zeit als Hokage trug er ein Konoha-Stirnband, einen roten Harnisch und darunter schwarze Kleidung. Zur Zeit des großen Krieges trug er ähnliche Kleidung mit dem Unterschied, dass auf seinen beiden Schulterschützern das Wappen des Senju-Clans abgebildet war. Charakter Da Hashirama bisher nur in kurzen Rückblicken gezeigt wurde, ist über seinen Charakter fast gar nichts bekannt. Er muss aber eine starke Persönlichkeit gehabt haben und ein guter Anführer gewesen sein, da er das Oberhaupt des Senju-Clans war und später zum ersten Hokage ernannt wurde. Auch wenn er vor der Gründung Konohagakures in mehreren Kämpfen als Anführer seines Clans mit gekämpft hat, war er doch gegen den Krieg und wollte Frieden schaffen. Um dies zu erreichen, schaffte er es, seinen Clan mit dem verfeindeten Uchiha-Clan zu verbünden und ein Dorf zu gründen. Um den dadurch entstanden Frieden zu sichern, verteilte er die Bijuus unter den anderen großen, neu entstandenen Dörfern auf, um das Gleichgewicht der Mächte zu gewährleisten. In seinem Dorf verbreitete er seinen Willen, der auch an die nachfolgenden Generationen weitergelehrt wurde und als "Wille des Feuers" bezeichnet wird. Wegen diesem Willen wurde Hashirama von Madara Uchiha gehasst. Senju-Clan thumb|180px|left|Der Senju-Clan Hashirama Senju war einer der mächtigsten und bekanntesten Shinobi seiner Zeit und das Oberhaupt des Senju-Clans, einem der mächtigsten Clans. Einer der wenigen Clans, die es mit ihm aufnehmen konnten, war der Uchiha-Clan mit ihrem Anführer Madara Uchiha. Es gab viele Kämpfe zwischen den beiden Anführern und ihren Clans. Nach unzähligen Kämpfen und Blutvergießen waren Hashirama und sein Clan das Kämpfen leid und machten dem Uchiha-Clan das Angebot für einen Waffenstillstand, den der Uchiha-Clan auch annahm. Denn auch sie waren des Kämpfens überdrüssig. Die beiden Clans schlossen einen Pakt mit dem Feuer-Reich und sie gründeten das erste Shinobi-Dorf Konohagakure. Vermächtnis Konohagakure Hashirama schaffte es nach unzähligen Kämpfen und Blutvergießen einen Waffenstillstand mit dem Uchiha-Clan auszuhandeln und ein Bündnis mit ihnen zu bilden. Gemeinsam gründeten sie im Feuer-Reich das erste Shinobi-Dorf Konohagakure, dem sich nach kurzer Zeit andere Clans anschlossen. Hashirama wurde zum ersten Hokage ernannt und lehrte den Bewohnern des Dorfes den "Willen des Feuers". Wille des Feuers Der Wille des Feuers bezeichnet den Willen und die Ideale von Hashirama. Hashirama hat jeden Einwohner von Konohagakure wie einen Teil seiner Familie gesehen und wäre jederzeit bereit gewesen, sein Leben für die Bewohner zu opfern. Seinen Willen des Feuers hat er an die nachfolgende Generation weitervererbt. Die nachfolgenden Hokage lebten ebenfalls nach diesem Willen und in der Ninja-Akademie wurde gelehrt, dass ein echter Konoha-Shinobi sein Dorf so sehr lieben soll, dass er für es kämpfen will und für die Bewohner bereit sei zu sterben. Hiruzen Sarutobi war der Meinung, dass die Konoha-Shinobi durch den Willen des Feuers die Kraft haben, alle Feinde des Dorfes zu bekämpfen und nie aufzugeben. Auch jetzt noch ist der Wille des Feuers in Konoha weit verbreitet, Shikamaru Nara bekam den Willen des Feuers von seinem Sensei Asuma Sarutobi und will dessen und Kurenai Yuuhis Kind unbedingt beschützen. Tsunade kämpft mit ihrer gesamten Kraft, um die Bewohner Konohas gegen Pain zu verteidigen und später gibt sie im Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha nicht auf und glaubt an den Willen des Feuers. Auch Naruto Uzumaki gibt nie auf, gibt immer sein bestes, um Hokage zu werden, um sein Dorf beschützen zu können. Mokuton Hashiramas Kekkei Genkai war das Mokuton. Er ist der bisher einzige Shinobi, der dieses Kekkei Genkai hatte, ohne das er seine DNS dafür manipulieren musste. Wieso er der einzige im Senju-Clan war, der dieses Kekkei Genkai besaß, und nicht einmal sein Bruder dies hatte, obwohl ein Kekkei Genkai normalerweise an jeden weitervererbt wird, ist unbekannt. Anscheinend hat er selber das Mokuton auch nicht weitervererbt, da Tsunade, seine Enkelin, dieses Kekkei Genkai nicht besitzt. Nach Hashiramas Tod hat Orochimaru sich Gene von ihm genommen und dies mehreren Menschen implantiert, wie zum Beispiel Yamato und Danzou Shimura. Auch Madara hat sich Zellen von Hashirama aneignen können und diese sich selbst und Obito Uchiha implantiert. Durch das Implantieren dieser DNS können diese Personen das Mokuton bis zu einem gewissen Grad benutzen, obwohl bei jedem die Kontrolle der DNS anders ist. So hat Yamato als einziges Kleinkind die Experimente von Orochimaru überlebt und kann anscheinend das Mokuton ohne Probleme einsetzen. Danzou dagegen hatte nicht die völlige Kontrolle über die DNS. Als er am Rande des Todes war, verlor er immer mehr die Kontrolle über sein Chakra und somit über Hashiramas Zellen. Dabei wuchs unkontrolliert ein weiterer Baum aus Danzou heraus. Madara und Tobi scheinen die DNS soweit kontrollieren zu können, dass sie damit sogar das Juubi kontrollieren können. Das Mokuton scheint die Verbindung vom Senju-Clan zu Ashura Ootsutsuki zu sein. Um einige mächtige Jutsus des Uchiha-Clans anwenden zu können, wie zum Beispiel das Izanagi, muss man die DNS der Senju besitzen. Außerdem scheint man mit der DNS von Hashirama die Bijuu kontrollieren zu können. Yamato benutzt das Mokuton, um das Chakra des Kyuubi zu unterdrücken, während Tobi und Madara sich anscheinend durch die Zellen von Hashirama mit dem Juubi verbinden. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob wirklich die DNS von Hashirama benötigt wird oder auch die DNS eines anderen aus dem Senju-Clan benutzt werden könnte. Bijuu Hashirama konnte mit Hilfe seines Mokuton mehrere Bijuus kontrollieren. Nachdem das Dorf Konohagakure gegründet wurde, entstanden mehrere weitere Shinobi-Dörfer. Um den dadurch entstandenen Frieden der Nationen zu sichern, verteilte Hashirama die Bijuus an die einzelnen Dörfer, damit jedes der Dörfer gleich stark sei und somit keins von einem anderen unterdrückt werden könne. Sein eigenes Dorf behielt den Kyuubi. Somit wollte Hashirama den Frieden auf der Welt sichern. Die Ära der sich bekriegenden Staaten thumb|right|180px|Hashirama vs Madara Vor viele Jahren herrschte auf der Welt ein dauerhafter Krieg. Die Daimyous der einzelnen Reiche heuerten für ihr Land mehrere Clans an. Die stärksten und somit begehrtesten Clan waren der Senju-Clan und der Uchiha-Clan. Wenn ein Daimyou den einen Clan für sich anheuerte, beauftragte die gegnerische Seite den anderen Clan. Somit trafen sich die beiden Clans immer wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld. Der Anführer des Senju-Clans war Hashirama Senju und der Anführer des Uchiha-Clans war Madara Uchiha. Die beiden Shinobis trafen sich immer wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld und wurden zu Rivalen. Gründung von Konohagakure thumb|left|180px|Die Gründung Konohas Nach vielen Jahren des Krieges wollte der Senju keinen Krieg mehr führen und schlugen dem Uchiha-Clan ein Friedensangebot vor. Nur Madara Uchiha war gegen den Frieden, doch er musste sich den Meinungen seiner Clanmitglieder beugen und so schlossen der Senju-Clan und der Uchiha-Clan ein Friedensvertrag. Sie schlossen ein Pakt mit dem Daimyou des Feuer-Reiches und gründeten das erste Shinobi-Dorf Konohagakure, dem sich schnell mehrere andere Clans anschlossen. Auch in anderen Ländern schlossen sich Clans zusammen und gründeten ebenfalls Shinobi-Dörfer. So hörten die Kriege langsam auf und die Welt konnte sich wieder stabilisieren und es herrschte Frieden. Zeit als Hokage Hokage thumb|180px|left|Hashirama Senju als Shodai Hokage Es musste ein Oberhaupt gewählt werden, der die Entscheidung für das Dorf treffen musste und für die Sicherheit für das Dorf verantwortlich sein musste. Zur Wahl des Shodai Hokage standen Hashirama und Madara Uchiha. Es kam zu einer Wahl, bei der alle Einwohner von Konoha, dem Feuer-Reich und selbst der Uchiha-Clan Hashirama zum ersten Hokage wählten. Damit war Madara nicht einverstanden und er verließ das Dorf. Später, um eine bessere Bindung mit den anderen Shinobi-Dörfern einzugehen und ein Machtgleichgewicht zu erreichen, setzte der erste Hokage seine Fähigkeit, die Bijuus zu zähmen, dazu ein, jedem der fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfern ein Bijuu zu überlassen, sowie auch einigen anderen kleineren Shinobi-Dörfern. Zu einem noch unbekannten Zeitpunkt kämpfte er gegen Kakuzu, der sein Herz haben wollte, diesen konnte er aber besiegen. Nachdem Hashirama in den immer noch herschenden Kriegszuständen der Welt sein Leben für das neu entstandene Dorf verlor, gab er den Titel an seinen jüngeren Bruder weiter, der somit zum Nidaime Hokage wurde. Tal des Endes thumb|180px|right|Hashirama vs Madara Mehrere Jahre nachdem Madara das Dorf verlassen hatte, kehrte er zurück und forderte Hashirama zum Zweikampf heraus. Im Tal des Endes haben Hashirama und Madara Uchiha, die beiden Gründer von Konohagakure, gegeneinander gekämpft. Beide kämpften mit ihrer gesamten Kraft und im Kampf beschwor Madara das Kyuubi. Dieser konnte aber von Hashirama gebändigt werden und von Mito Senju versiegelt werden. Hashirama gewann den Kampf und glaubte, er hätte Madara getötet. Dieser konnte aber überleben, musste sich aber zurückziehen. Bei diesem Kampf gelang es Madara, ein paar Zellen von Hashirama zu bekommen und daraus einen Klon zu erstellen. Entweihung seines Andenkens thumb|left|180px|Orochimaru ruft Hashirama und seinen Bruder wieder ins Leben Jahre nach seinem Tod entweiht Orochimaru das Grab von Hashirama und pflanzt etwas von seiner DNS in 60 Neugeborene ein, um dessen Fähigkeiten zu replizieren. Alle Kinder, bis auf Yamato, kamen dabei ums Leben und Orochimaru verließ Konoha. Ein paar Jahre später griff Orochimaru zusammen mit Sunagakure Konoha an. Im Kampf gegen den Sandaime Hokage rief er Hashirama und seinen Bruder, den Nidaime Hokage, mit Hilfe eines Kin-Jutsus wieder ins Leben zurück. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen den alten Hokagen und dem jetzigen Hokage, wobei Hashirama und Tobirama sehr betrübt darüber sind, ihren eigenen Schüler angreifen zu müssen. Die beiden Brüder zeigen ein gutes Teamwork und drängen Hiruzen immer weiter zurück in die Defensive. Hashirama zeigt sein großes Können im Tai-Jutsu und benutzt sein besonderes Kekkei Genkai. Mit Hilfe des Mokuton erschafft er einen Wald und schafft es, Hiruzen einzufangen. Nach einem langen Kampf sieht Hiruzen keinen weiteren Ausweg, als sich selbst für das Dorf zu opfern. Er benutzt das Shiki Fuujin, um die Seelen der beiden ehemaligen Hokage in zwei Schattendoppelgängern zu versiegeln. Bevor sie beide versiegelt werden, entschuldigen sich die beiden noch bei ihrem ehemaligen Schüler. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|180px|Hashirama benutzt Sennin Moodo Hashirama ist in der Shinobi-Welt neben Rikudou Sennin und Madara Uchiha als eine Legende bekannt. In der Ära der sich bekriegenden Staaten war er der Anführer einer der zwei mächtigsten Clans und später wurde er zum ersten Hokage ernannt. Er war stark genug, so dass er Kakuzu besiegen konnte und auch den Kampf gegen Madara gewann. Außerdem behauptet Madara Uchiha in seinem Kampf gegen die fünf Kage, dass diese nichts im Vergleich zu Hashirama sind und nur dieser ihn besiegen könnte. Seine genaue Stärke und seine Fähigkeiten sind größtenteils unbekannt, doch soll er sich heilen können ohne Fingerzeichen benutzen zu müssen, wie Tsunade mit ihrem Byakugou no Jutsu. Außerdem soll er alle drei Kampfarten - Tai-, Gen- und Nin-Jutsu - hervorragend beherrscht haben und viele Kin-Jutsus in einer Schriftrolle versiegelt haben. Er hat ebenfalls den Sennin Moodo beherrscht. Seine bekannteste Fähigkeit ist sein Kekkei Genkai - das Mokuton. Mokuton thumb|right|180px|Hashirama erschafft einen Urwald Hashirama besaß das Kekkei Genkai Mokuton, mit dem er die Elemente Doton und Suiton verbinden konnte. Dies ermöglichte es ihm, sein Chakra dafür zu nutzen, dichte Wälder zu erschaffen und die Bäume mit ihren Wurzeln, Stämmen und Ästen zu kontrollieren, sodass sie die Gegner einfangen und zerquetschen können. Neben diesen Bäumen kann er auch Blüten erschaffen, die Pollen abgeben, die den Gegner einschläfern. Bisher ist nur wenig über seine Mokuton-Techniken bekannt. Es ist aber davon auszugehen, dass er wahrscheinlich, wie Yamato, mit Bäumen und der Erde verschmelzen kann und Doppelgänger von sich erstellen kann. Er konnte auch einen Holzdrachen erschaffen, der das Chakra seines Gegners absorbieren kann und somit gegen mächtige Gegner wie das Kyuubi bestehen kann. Dank des Mokuton konnte Hashirama die Bijuu kontrollieren. Kontrolle der Bijuu Hashirama ist einer der wenigen Personen, die Bijuu kontrollieren konnten. Durch sein Kekkei Genkai konnte Hashirama das Chakra der Bijuus unterdrücken, dazu nutzte er unter anderem seinen Holzdrachen, der Chakra absorbieren kann. Seine Fähigkeiten reichten aus, um das Kyuubi im Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha aus dessen Kontrolle zu befreien und ihn dann zu zähmen. Er soll alle Bijuu einst gefangen haben und diese dann als Zeichen des Friedens an die neu entstanden Dörfer verteilt haben. Yamato kann mit Hilfe des Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu das Chakra des Kyuubi unterdrücken, ob Hashirama die Bijuu ebenfalls auf diese Weise kontrollierte, ist unbekannt. Techniken Trivia *Er gilt als sanft und besonnen. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Reissuppe mit Pilzen. **Es gibt nichts, was er nicht mag. *Er möchte einmal mit Madara Uchiha kämpfen. *Seine Lieblingswörter sind "fruchtbares Land" und "Ungekünsteltheit". *Seine Hobbys sind Bildhauerei und Bonsai. *Er galt als einer der stärksten Shinobi seiner Zeit. *Seine Ehefrau Mito war ein Mitglied des Uzumaki-Clans und der erste Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Hokage Kategorie:Kämpfe der Hokage